


kiss kiss

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU??, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and we all thought farkle was the jealous one</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if you have any prompt requests message me or ask me there!

He only joined student council to be with Riley. He loved to watch her get excited about pep rallies and homecoming dances. What he did not love was doing student council things without her. Somehow he had managed to always get assigned to her group when planning projects and events but on this fateful day, he had no such luck. Farkle was the only one who had study hall during sixth period so he was the only one that could man the kissing booth. He suggested that he could just pack it up and set it back up after the hour was over - Riley told him he was ridiculous and that no one was going to come to the booth during class anyways; “you’d be fine” she said. “Don’t worry about it” she said. Not wanting to disappoint her, Farkle agreed to man the booth. Regretfully. 

All was going fine, no one had come his way yet - but it had only been 10 minutes. 45 more to go. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to somehow find peace in his own personal living hell. Farkle was not one for physical contact, besides the occasional kiss with Smackle when they were together. But that was with Smackle in the privacy of his own home. Never outside and never with anyone new and unfamiliar. Just thinking about someone wandering their way toward the kissing booth within the next 45 minutes made his palms sweat and legs tremble. 

20 minutes in he was starting to get optimistic, maybe things would be ok. Maybe he could get out of this completely humiliation free and Riley could see how helpful he was. But then, before he could even process what was happening, a swarm of girls from the computer science class he interned in were approaching at maximum speed. 

“Hey Farkle,” a blonde with dark rimmed glasses and overalls sighed to him; she resembled a human daisy and all of her friends around her were just the worker bees hovering over her, desperate for the littlest bit of her sweetness. 

“Hi,” was all he could get out. He knew what was about to happen to him but he had no idea how to stop it.

She seemed not to notice his complete and total discomfort, “When I heard you were manning the kissing booth this period I just had to come and check it out for myself,” she looked down at his lips for a little too long, “and lucky for me what I heard was true.”

He let out a nervous laugh and as he did he could have sworn that he could feel a single dead of sweat falling down the back of his neck.

When he didn’t respond she took matters into her own hands, “So, one dollar is it?” She held it up as if she already knew the answer. Which she did. He nodded slowly in response, not directly looking at her as to not launch the bees into an excited frenzy. She slipped the dollar into the jar with the rest of the proceeds and reached into her pocket, grabbing lipgloss. She looked directly at him as she applied it, a trick that probably has worked on other guys in the past but had just made Farkle want to run even faster away from her. 

Once she finished applying, she began to lean in. Farkle instinctively moved backward but the bees began buzzing so he closed his eyes and began to lean closer to the girl he didn’t even know the name of. Just as he was about to make impact, however, he heard an all too familiar voice begin frantically yelling down the hallway.

“OH well hey Farkle I was just about to come and check up on you when I was notified that we need to pack up for the day,” the blonde removed herself from his personal space and he breathed in his own air for the first time in what felt like years.

“Why is that, Riley?” crossing her arms and batting her eyelashes the blonde feigned innocence as she impatiently enquired.

Riley stepped a little bit closer to the blonde and returned an identical fake smile, “Well you see, there seems to have been a mono outbreak and we can’t really take our chances. Can we sunshine?” She turned to Farkle at the last part, her eyes urging him to play along with it. 

Standing up from his char and leaning over the table Farkle grabbed the blonde’s dollar and held it out for her.“Aw man, guess we won’t be able to kiss. Here’s your dollar back and have a fantastic day.” And with that abrupt and insincere goodbye, the daisy and her bees returned to wherever they came from.

“Thanks for saving me Riles I really don’t know what I would have done if I had to kiss her-” He was cut off from his nervous rambling by the softest lips he has ever felt in his entire life. Riley had leaned in and had begun raveling her hands into his hair. His mind was racing but out of instinct he rested his hands on her cheeks gently. 

30 minutes in and Riley was kissing him. The girl he had loved since the first grade was kissing him and he was somewhere else entirely. His lips were there and his body was doing everything right but it was as if he was watching everything happen from an outside perspective. She sighed into his mouth and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his favorite person in the world in his hands. He pulled away before he get too caught up in the situation.

Eyelids droopy and hair a mess he sighs, “Woah.”

Lips on fire and eyes alive she exhales, “I’ve been waiting so long.”

He is immediately more confused than he was before, “What do you mean you’ve waited for so long? I’m the one that’s been in love with you since the first grade.” He can’t even recognize that he should be embarrassed by using the “l” word at that moment, Riley Matthews just kissed him and was excited about it and that’s all he cared about.

Looking down at her hands she explained herself in the smallest of voices, “When Lucas and Maya started dating we spent so much time together and without Lucas in the way I saw you for who you really are and who you are is everything I need, Farkle Minkus.” She looked up at him with an obvious blush on her cheeks and a playful smile on her lips. Her smile was contagious, his lips grew ten times their original size and his internal happiness found real estate in his eyes as they sparkled back at her. 

“Well since you waited so patiently I guess we could kiss again,” he might have been playing it off as a joke but he wanted it more than he would have liked to admit. She didn’t say anything, just leant forward with shut eyes. He started to close the gap between them as well but right before he reached her lips he smiled and said, “That’ll be another dollar ma’am.”


End file.
